howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Fury
|Source = Franchise}} The Light Fury is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon and a close relative of the Night Fury that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Development Director Dean DeBlois describes the Light Fury's role as a call to the wild for Toothless, who lacks many primal instincts regarding love and she will detach Toothless from human influence. The Light Fury was specially designed to be very similar and closely relatedDeBlois, Dean. I'm Dean DeBlois, director of the How To Train Your Dragon movies, and can't wait for you to see our third movie this March. AMA!. (June 7, 2018). Reddit. to the Night Fury, but still have its own unique qualities. While Toothless is based in part on a black panther, Simon Otto based the Light Fury in part on another feline, the snow leopard.How to Train Your Dragon: The Animals That Inspired a New Dragon. (Date Posted - January 30, 2019). YouTube. The Light Fury is also described as very rare, very elusive, and very wild. According to Simon Otto, the Light Fury was inspired by snow leopards, axolotls, and terns. He view Toothless as a lion and the Light Fury as a lioness. Their goal was to make her different while similar enough for them to be mates.Snetiker, Marc. (Date Published - February 1, 2019). How to Train Your Dragon 3: Meet The Hidden World's new Dragons. EW.com. Physical Appearance Hatchling to Adult Light Furies greatly resemble Night Furies, but they are sleeker and less heavy with lighter coloring and glimmering textures that include white, cream, and pink. They possess a long, single spine running down the center of their back and light blue eyes. They also have two pairs of ear-like appendages on the top of their heads and a pink-colored nose. They also have some very light blue on their underbelly/chest area and feet. Because it is not the same species as the Night Fury, there are some notable differences. Toothless, the only known Night Fury, has very large scales covering his appendages, legs, and snout. The Light Fury does not show these traits. In addition, the Night Fury has ridges going along the middle of its head, whereas the Light Fury does not. On the sides of its head, the Light Fury has two fewer appendages than the Night Fury that are shorter and rounder, and the head of the Night Fury is slightly longer. The mouth of the Light Fury is shorter, and it doesn't stretch as far across its face as the mouth of the Night Fury. This last trait, however, might just have to do with the personal traits of Toothless and his mate, and it may not have anything to do with the species. The wings of the Light Furies are slightly shorter than those of the Night Furies, and they possess no sharp tips at their ends. They are glittery white in coloration and have stripes of glittery light pink running down their wings. The tail flukes of the Light Furies are triangular in shape and slightly resembles a heart, white in color, and shorter than the Night Furies'. They have two smaller triangular flukes just above the main ones, these are hard to notice. Abilities Firepower Light Furies are capable of firing explosive plasma blasts that are identical to the ones produced by Night Furies. In the same respect, Light Furies have an amount of control over when their flame blasts explode in the air. Cloaking Light Furies possess the ability of seemingly disappearing when they fly through the blasts of their fire. This is, in fact, a form of cloaking that occurs when their skin heats up, which causes their scales to have mirror-like qualities, allowing them to temporarily blend in with their surroundings. Although its also possible that the fireball is just a diversion to prevent anyone from knowing which direction they went after turning invisible. Speed and Agility Light Furies share the same speed and agility with that of the Night Furies, for one is able to swiftly swoop in and grab Hiccup as well as taking off rapidly upon seeing Hiccup and Astrid. Strength and Combat Light Furies are able to carry heavy objects, including humans and dragons that are larger than themselves. Endurance and Stamina Light Furies are shown to possess a great amount of stamina, for they are able to travel long distances without showing any signs of exhaustion. They are also very durable, for they are able to get up after crash-landing without any scratches or wounds. Intelligence Light Furies are very intelligent, as one is able to quickly fly away upon sensing danger and understanding a human's plea to save another dragon. Stealth Due to their cloaking ability, Light Furies are very stealthy dragons. They are able to walk through the middle of a village without any humans or dragons (except for Night Furies or Other Light Furies) sensing them around. Weaknesses Just like Night Furies, Light Furies are unable to fly if one of their tail flukes is destroyed. Like all dragons, Light Furies are also susceptible to Deathgripper venom, with one vial being enough to subdue one into submission. Behavior and Personality Just like Night Furies, Light Furies are very intelligent and very elusive. They seem to be sociable towards other dragons, but highly aggressive towards humans. Light Furies also seem to be more aggressive and are more willing to attack than Night Furies. In the first film when Astrid found Toothless, Toothless had been willing to attack, but he never charged a fireball. In the third film when Toothless first met his future mate, she immediately shot a fireball powerful enough to destroy a large tree after hearing the first sign of humans. However, they will eventually warm up to humans that have proven themselves as allies. Like Night Furies sometimes do, Light Furies sleep like a bat hanging from a tree. Training Due to not having too much contact with humans, Light Furies are very aggressive towards them. However, a Light Fury's trust can be slowly earned. If a person helps a Light Fury or saves its life, the dragon will return the favor. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World The Warlords managed to capture a female Light Fury shortly before the events of the film. When the Dragon Riders raid the ship the dragon was on, they miss the Light Fury, due to her ability to camouflage. She was successfully delivered to Grimmel the Grisly, who decided to use her in order to capture Toothless. Many Light Furies are among the myriad of dragons that reside in the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Light Fury is added to the game as a Unique Dragon in a 2019 Valentine update as a tie-in for the release of the third film. School of Dragons Light Furies were added in the game in the update 3.0.0. A player can have a Light Fury only if he/she has membership. The unnamed Light Fury also appears in the game during "The Hidden World" expansion. Dragons: Titan Uprising The Light Fury was a limited time offer, only to be gained in a special event. All players start with a baby Light Fury, but they can't level it up. The special event was used to get trust points so the player could level it up. Trivia *The fact that the Light Fury and the Night Fury are closely related implies that dragons are members of 'families', like many animals in real life (I.E., crocodiles, alligators, and caimans are all related through the crocodilian family). **Both species, in fact, seem to be in the same genus, like lions and tigers, as they are able to produce hybrid offspring. **Coincidentally, the two species also share the exact same stats. *The Light Fury resembles the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise owned by Seto Kaiba. *Hiccup initially planned to name the dragon species Bright Fury, but he ultimately conceded to Astrid's choice of Light Fury, for the second name sounds more suitable. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Dragons Category:Defender Dragons Category:Rare Species